Révélations
by DrDanaScully
Summary: One Shot assez long n'a rien avoir avec l'épisode... Mulder et Scully découvrent au sujet de Skinner quelque chose de... Ils vont enfin s’avouer leurs sentiments... spoiler et au dodo les enfants !


Auteurs: histoire de base (en 2 pages) Cherine (elle n'est pas enregistrée sur ce serveur...), finalisation, enrobage et mise en forme parDrDanaScully + compléments de l'histoire par DrDanaScully.

Spoiler: Gorge Profonde (Deep Throat).

Résumé: Mulder et Scully découvrent au sujet de Skinner quelque chose de... Ils vont enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments...

Avertissement: PG-13.

Disclamer:

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, Mulder, Scully et Skinner ne nous appartiennent pas. Helena ne nous appartient pas non plus car c'est une secrétaire du Bureau (Kersh, vous connaissez!), nous n'avons fait que lui donner un nom. On est quand même gentil, on vous la laisse! Car ils appartiennent entièrement à Chris Carter, 1013th Production et 20th Century FOX. Alors, soyez sympa, ne nous faîtes pas un procès! De toutes façons, on n'a pas un rond, alors, pas besoin de nous ruiner encore plus! Et puis, cette fanfic a été écrite pour divertir les nombreux fans de The X-Files et non pas dans un but commercial!

- Précisons quand même que la scène ... a été écrite entièrement parDrDanaScully : « Pour une fois, je suis fière de moi ! Je la trouve assez bien faîtes et j'ai essayé de faire MA propre scène... Mission accomplie ! »

Indice: MSR, mémoire, sentiments...

Reviews: Ben, bonne lecture! Et n'oubliez pas, il faut que vous nous envoyer des feedbacks! On veut vivre nous! Vous n'allez pas nous laisser crever de faim quand même!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Autoroute E19, 0 : 02 AM

Mais, où suis-je?

Scully essaya péniblement de se relever, elle avait les muscles endoloris et un affreux et persistant mal de tête. Deux lumières dansantes apparurent au loin et se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une voiture

- Mulder? MULDER! Mulder, c'est toi?

Elle essaya de se lever à nouveau, mais rien n'y fit, pas moyen. Elle se laissa mollement tomber sur le bitume froid et désagréable. Elle remarqua qu'elle grelottait et se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle était nue... Elle se cacha d'un geste maladroit, mais aussi en quête de se réchauffer un peu. La voiture s'arrêta en face d'elle et une silhouette en sortit avec une couverture. C'était Mulder ; il se précipita vers elle.

- Scully, ça va?

Il l'aida à se relever et elle s'agrippa à la couverture qu'il enroula rapidement autour de son corps. Il la conduisit à la voiture.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- J'en sais rien... Comment tu m'as trouvée?

Elle claquait légèrement des dents et parlait avec difficulté. Mulder se sentait mal à l'aise de l'avoir trouvée dans cet état.

- Tu m'as envoyé un message de secours, tu te souviens ? Je l'ai localisé et je m'suis grouillé...

Il l'installa sur la banquette arrière, ce qui dévoila un peu les formes de Scully. Mulder avait très envie de l'embrasser mais vu la situation, il chassa cette idée de son esprit. Il veilla qu'elle soit bien au chaud, car il savait qu'elle devait être la depuis un bon bout de temps, vu la teinte très pâle de ses joues.

- Merci d'être venu...

- Je n'allais quand même pas laisser ma charmante partenaire toute seule alors qu'elle m'appelait au secours...

Il se mit au volant et démarra. Scully se répéta sans cesse les mots charmante partenaire pour elle-même jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne, épuisée par les évènements, son corps meurtri par le froid et les douleurs.

Appartement de Mulder

Les rayons de soleil passaient faiblement à travers le store mal fermé la veille. Scully se réveilla lentement sous les caresses de la lumière. Elle regarda le réveil de Mulder: 7 : 43 AM. Elle se mit sur le dos. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua que la porte de la chambre était entrebâillée et qu'on l'observait. Elle s'ouvrit lentement et Mulder apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla à côté du lit ; elle se tourna dans sa direction. Il passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux.

- Bien dormi?

- Très bien, merci.

- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ce que tu foutais au milieu de l'autoroute toute nue?

- Non... Non vraiment, je ne me souviens de rien...

Siège du FBI, 8 : 04 AM

Mulder et Scully arrivèrent ensemble au Bureau, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'augmenter le sujet de conversation à leur passage autour d'eux ; mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Skinner qui affichait un sourire diabolique.

Mulder se tourna vers Scully.

- Je me demande ce qu'il a...

Scully se sentait mal depuis ce matin, elle avait la tête qui tournait et ne se sentait pas dans son assiette. Soudain, elle eut un flash.

Flash back : Scully est assise à un bar avec Skinner, il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle affiche un visage surprit pendant que la main de Skinner se balade sur sa cuisse...

D'un coup, tout s'accélère : elle est dans l'appartement de Skinner, puis il défait sa jupe. Elle à beau se débattre, il continue de la dénudé toute en sortant une seringue qu'il lui plante dans le bras. Tout devient flou...

Elle se réveilla dans les bras de Mulder.

- Scully, ça va? Tu te sens bien?

Elle se remémorait les images dans sa tête et n'osa pas lui répondre. Elle lui répondit finalement un « Oui, oui ça va... » qui sonnait faux. Il la releva et ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Scully essayait de ne pas croiser le regard de Mulder, de peur qu'il lise se qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. Troublée, elle réfléchit un bon moment à ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle sursauta légèrement, quand, dans l'ascenseur, Mulder la questionna :

- Ca va Scully ?

- Oui, je suis un peu fatiguée...

- C'est normal, tu avais plein d'hématomes, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Scully le regarda intensément. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait des hématomes ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

Mulder baissa le regard.

- Mulder ?

L'ascenseur s'arrêta mais Scully ne sortit pas, elle se posta devant Mulder, attendant une réponse. Mais Scully eut un autre flash back :

Flash Back : Scully est toujours consciente mais ne se débat plus, Skinner lui caresse le visage de la main et lui murmure à l'oreille. Puis, encore une fois, tout s'accélère : ils sont dans la chambre de Skinner, il la pousse sur le lit puis tout redevient flou.

Scully se réveilla à nouveau dans les bras de Mulder.

- Ca va Scully ?

Il posa gentiment sa main sur la joue de Scully, mais celle-ci la repoussa vivement. Elle fermait les yeux et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Non, ne me touchez pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte Scully ?

- Lâchez-moi Skinner !

Mulder confus reposa sa main sur la joue de Scully, elle essaya à nouveau de la repousser mais Mulder la teint fermement mais sans lui faire mal.

- Scully c'est moi, calme-toi !

Mulder la releva et la garda dans ses bras, elle en avait bien besoin. Elle se calma peu à peu et Mulder lui dit qu'il allait la ramener chez elle. Elle s'endormit dans la voiture et Mulder la regarda tendrement dormir. Pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé Skinner ? Arrivé à l'appartement de Scully, Mulder prépara son double de clé et sortit de la voiture. Il fit le tour et porta Scully.

Appartement de Scully, 12 : 06 AM

Scully se réveilla lentement. Elle se trouvait dans son appartement et était allongée sur son lit. Elle se releva lentement et se massa un moment les tempes, puis sortit de la chambre et, dans le salon, découvrit Mulder endormit dans le canapé. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il faut bien qu'on mange... pensa-t-elle.

Mulder fut réveillé par une bonne odeur qui venait probablement de la cuisine. Il ouvrit les yeux et à ce moment, Scully apparut au-dessus de lui.

- Tu es réveillé ? T'en mieux, je venais te dire que c'était prêt.

- Prêt ?

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Ah... Si bien sûr !

Ils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent en silence.

A peine Mulder partit et sûr que Scully allait bien, le téléphone sonna. Scully décrocha :

- Scully.

- Dana vient immédiatement chez moi. Je sais pour Skinner et hier soir.

CLIC !

- Allo ?

Scully raccrocha et se questionna. C'était Helena, une secrétaire du bureau qu'elle connaissait. Perturbée, elle se précipita chez son amie. Elle appela un taxi et le presta de s'y rendre.

Appartement de Helena, 1 : 47 PM

Scully frappa avec insistance à la porte de l'appartement d'Helena. Elle vint lui ouvrir quelques instants après. Scully entra directement dans l'appartement et se planta au milieu du salon, croisant les bras l'air de dire J'attends des explications! .

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir! Et comment le sais-tu?

- Il vaut mieux que tu t'asseyes pour écouter ce que j'ai à te dire...

Elle fit signe de la tête pour qu'elle s'asseye. Comme elle insistait fortement, Scully s'assit prestement sur le canapé, pressée de savoir la vérité.

- J'ai vécu la même chose que toi, il y a trois jours. De jour en jour, comme moi, tu vas te souvenir de cette soirée, des détails les plus perturbants. Hélas, il sera trop tard quand tu seras au courant de tout...

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot! Va droit au but!

- Skinner t'a violée, Dana.

On remarqua une petite tension sur le visage de Scully, sous le choc de la révélation.

- J'ai vécu la même chose, je n'étais pas la première et tu ne seras pas la dernière si on ne fait rien...

Scully eut comme un poignard planté dans le cœur. Elle se leva et quitta l'appartement à toute vitesse, cachant tant bien que mal, les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Elle appela un autre taxi et lui ordonna de se rendre chez Mulder. Le chauffeur ne fut pas vexé car il remarqua le chagrin sur le visage de la jeune femme qui sanglotait à l'arrière.

Appartement de Mulder, 2 : 24 PM

Sans Scully au Bureau, Mulder s'était dit qu'il préférait travailler à son appartement. Il était rentré chez lui et s'était changé ; malgré l'obligation de porter des costumes pour son boulot au FBI, Mulder détestait ses costumes qui sont si désagréables. Il avait enfilé un jean et un T-shirt gris et s'était mis à étudier le cas de Scully. Il avait remarqué que cela ressemblait étrangement au lavage de cerveau qu'on lui avait fait lors d'une enquête, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Soudain, on frappa violemment à la porte.

Il s'en approcha et regarda par le judas. Il aperçut Scully, les yeux rougis et son crayon coulant le long de sa joue, dévastée par les larmes.

Il lui ouvrit immédiatement et elle lui sauta au cou, laissant ses émotions aller, se blottissant contre le torse de Mulder. Il referma la porte.

- Scully, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Elle pleurait doucement sur son épaule, il sentait déjà son T-shirt trempé sous la force des torrents de larmes de Scully. Elle avait l'air si fragile qu'il la trouvait encore plus belle et ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle s'écarta de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle l'interrogeait du regard: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Il répondit à cette question muette en embrassant tendrement ses lèvres. Elle se re blottit contre-lui, pensant que c'était pour la consoler. Elle eut cependant un frisson quand elle sentit la main de Mulder remonter le long de sa cuisse, soulevant lentement sa jupe...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette situation est bizarre : moi, blottie contre Mulder et lui me caressant. Lequel de nous deux est le plus bizarre dans cette scène ? Il sent que je ne suis pas prête à lui refuser maintenant que j'ai tant besoin de lui, de ses caresses, de sa tendresse, de son amour...

Est-ce qu'elle sait seulement à quel point elle est belle ? Même son beau visage souillé de larmes. Elle ce qu'elle me repoussera seulement, non, je le sait, elle a besoin de moi. Comme moi j'ai besoin d'elle. Je sais aussi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, peut-être ne voudra-t-elle pas en parler. Il vaut mieux profiter cette étreinte car je sais qu'après cela, nous serons à nouveau partenaire, de simple partenaire ; moi M. Spooky et elle la Reine des Glaces, pourtant elle n'est pas glaciale, elle est brûlante, elle n'est pas distante mais si proche, peut-être que c'est parce que les autres ne connaissent pas cette étreinte qu'ils l'appellent ainsi. Mais pour moi, ce n'est pas la Reine des Glaces, mais c'est ma petite Miss Spooky...

Serre-moi fort Mulder, te sentir contre-moi m'est indispensable à présent. Je ne peux me passer de toi... Oh s'il te plaît, embrasse-moi...

Elle a relevé son visage vers moi et me gratifie d'un sourire charmeur et plein de tendresse. Je saisi ses lèvres charnues et voluptueuses dans un geste vif qui m'est impossible de contrôler. Son visage légèrement crispé au départ se détend peu à peu quand notre baiser se fait plus passionné. Nos langues explorent nos bouches et se connaissent déjà par cœur. Scully passa ses bras autour de mon cou et approfondit encore leur baiser. Je passe mais mains sur ses épaules et fait lentement glisser son manteau le long de ses épaules. Le temps se ralentit et le manteau de Scully tombe avec une lenteur infinie. Et ce que je redoutais arriva, Scully rompit notre baiser et j'attendis qu'elle ouvre les yeux pour pouvoir me noyer dans le bleu ses yeux. Et lorsqu'elle les ouvre, je me sens non pas me noyez mais fondre sous le regard de Scully : les pupilles dilatées, son bleu azure devenu bleu nuit noire parcourut d'éclairs. Je me ravi intérieurement de sa réaction si sauvage et si peu en commun chez elle. Elle me questionne : est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Et je lui répond : es-tu prête ? Ses yeux répondent pour elle : un éclair plus lumineux vient de parcourir son regard.

Mulder s'approche de moi et m'embrasse légèrement dans le cou, ce geste me fait déjà réagir et j'incline la tête en arrière. Ses mains sur mon corps expriment tant de choses que j'avais oubliées depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Il sait que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps avec ces petits jeux... Il semble lire dans mes pensées et m'enlève la veste de mon tailleur. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne et lui enlève son t shirt. Dès qu'elle m'est enfin accessible, je ne peux résister à l'envie de la toucher, de la palper... Je sens la réaction de Mulder tout contre moi et il sait que moi aussi je réagi à ses caresses. Lentement, je m'écarte de lui et il détache les boutons de ma chemise. Il la fait elle aussi, glisser le long de mes épaules. Elle rejoint rapidement le reste de nos vêtements à terre.

Je ne peux résister à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau. Nous sommes l'un contre l'autre et je peux sentir sa peau si douce caresser la mienne. Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse tandis que moi je pose les miennes sur sa taille. Délicatement, je défais la fermeture de sa jupe qui glisse le long de ses fines jambes. Elle porte un ensemble de dentelle noir qui me plaît... Le contraste de ses sous-vêtements avec sa peau laiteuse est flagrant et lui va bien. Mes mains passent sur ses fesses et la soulève lentement. Ses jambes enserrent mon corps et ses lèvres qui les miennes pour me couvrir de baisers dans le cou et elle me mordille affectueusement le lobe de l'oreille alors que je commence à avancer vers la chambre...

…

Appartement de Mulder, 4 : 57 PM

Scully se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller Mulder. Elle s'arrêta devant la tête de lit pour le contempler. Elle était émerveillée : le visage serein, une expression de béatitude sur le visage, quelques mèches retombants sur sont front et elle fondait.

Elle ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés partout dans l'appartement et prit une douche, se remémorant les derniers évènements. Puis, elle sortit de la salle de bain, embrassa tendrement Mulder sur le front et s'éclipsa de l'appartement en direction du Bureau.

Siège du FBI, 5 : 37 AM

L'heure de rentrer chez soit approchait et Skinner restait dans son bureau attendant Scully. Il fut soulager d'entendre la voix de sa secrétaire lui dire qu'elle repartait chez elle, le laissant seul dans ses pensées perverses. Il était là, tranquillement installé, les pieds sur son bureau, ce qui était plutôt rare dans l'attitude d'un directeur adjoint...

On frappa à la porte. Il ne bougea même pas. Son sourire diabolique était toujours présent et il s'agrandit quand il vit entrer Scully.

- Je t'attendais...

- Tiens, comme c'est bizarre, on se tutoie maintenant! Je sais ce qui s'est passé...

- Tu te souviens déjà de tout?

- ...c'est décidé, je vais prévenir la police!

- Mais si tu préviens la police, Mulder sera automatiquement au courant, et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, hein? N'est-ce pas ma biche?

- Je...espèce d'enfoiré! Je me vengerai sale fumier!

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et elle sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent lentement le long de sa joue. Elle voulait se venger, mais ne savait pas encore comment...

Elle retourna chez elle, car elle savait qu'en allant chez Mulder, elle éveillerait des soupçons chez son partenaire.

Siège du FBI, 2 : 36 AM

Mulder avait des tonnes de dossiers en attentes au FBI et avait décidé d'y retourner pour au moins en étudier quelques-uns. Il était resté plongé dans ses dossiers jusqu'à une heure exorbitante, comme à son habitude ; il se décida enfin à partir, il pensait qu'il irait chez lui ou passerait voir Scully à son appartement. Il attrapa sa veste et sortit dans le couloir où regorgeaient des tonnes et des tonnes de dossiers.

Il fut surpris de voir sortir Skinner de la salle de contrôle de la surveillance vidéo, qui était au même niveau, une cassette à la main. Trouvant l'attitude de Skinner bizarre, il se tapit dans l'ombre pour l'observer. Skinner regarda de tous les côtés pour vérifier que personnes ne le voyait, il ne remarqua même pas Mulder, Je comprends pourquoi il ne prend jamais personnes en filature ou quelque chose d'autre de ce genre...! pensa-t-il. Skinner jeta maladroitement la cassette dans une poubelle non loin de là, puis partit à toute vitesse. Mulder s'approcha de la poubelle et pris la cassette, car il trouvait son attitude vraiment étrange.

Appartement de Mulder, 3 : 47 AM

Mulder rentra chez lui en quatrième vitesse et lança sa veste sur une chaise avant d'introduire la cassette dans le magnétoscope. On y voyait Skinner. Il essaye de cacher quelque chose? Ce n'est décidément pas normal...

Soudain, Scully apparut dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Tout paraissait normal...

Il entendit toute la conversation et se sentit inévitablement trahi, non seulement par Skinner, mais aussi par Scully qui ne lui avait rien dit ; de plus les mots ma biche furent gravés à jamais dans son esprit.

On frappa à la porte. Il éteignit le magnétoscope et s'approcha, troublé, de la porte. Il regarda par le judas et vit Scully.

- Fox, c'est moi...

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour Skinner ?

- Fox, laisse-moi entrer je vais t'expliquer...

Mulder y consentit et ouvrit la porte. Le regard de Scully était remplit de tristesse. Mulder referma la porte. Il voyait bien que Scully avait mal, qu'elle avait une bonne raison de lui avoir caché. Elle avait encore une fois besoin de lui et il la prit dans ses bras. Scully se laissa aller dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui la protégeait.

Enfin calmée, lui et Scully s'installèrent sur le canapé et Scully raconta toute l'histoire à Mulder. Les larmes coulèrent au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. L'histoire enfin finie, Scully éclata en sanglot et Mulder posa une main aimante sur sa joue qu'il caressa lentement. Scully sourit faiblement en voyant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Il se séparèrent et Mulder s'écria :

- Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça ! Viens !

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent à l'appartement de Skinner.

Appartement de Skinner, 5 : 44 AM

Mulder et Scully étaient devant la porte et dans l'appartement de Skinner se faisaient entendre des bruits bizarres. Mulder frappa violemment à la porte. Au bout d'un moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Skinner tout débrailler. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » que le poing de Mulder faisait connaissance avec sa mâchoire. L'impact le fit reculer dans son appartement et Mulder et Scully le suivirent. Se ressaisissant, il attrapa en vitesse son arme et le coup partit. Mulder s'écroula de douleur, il l'avait touché au tibia. Il pointa ensuite son arme sur Scully, mais un coup de feu retentit dans le dos de Scully et une balle passa à quelques centimètres de son visage et vint se loger au beau milieu du front de Skinner, dans son crâne, faisant exploser son cerveau. Il s'écroula. Scully se retourna et une ombre se dessina devant le visage surprit et tendus de Scully. C'était Helena et elle portait un déshabiller rouge qui allait très bien avec ses beaux et soyeux cheveux blonds.

- Scully, partez toi et Mulder, puis téléphonez à la police et dites-leur que c'est moi qui l'ait tué. Prenez cette lettre, il est écrit que je vais le tuer, ce sont mes aveux en quelques sortes.

- Mais Helena, et toi?

- Laissez-moi ici. De toutes façons, ce sale con devait disparaître, alors autant que se soi moi qui me sacrifie puisque je n'avais plus très longtemps à vivre.

- Comment ça?

- Je suis atteinte d'un cancer inopérable en phase terminale. J'allais mourir, alors la chaise électrique, pour moi, c'est un moyen encore plus rapide de partir et beaucoup moins douloureux.

- Merci de nous avoir sauvé...

Scully enlaça amicalement Helena pour la remercier, puis, ils partirent.

Trois semaines plus tard (Californie), maison de Mulder et Scully, 4 : 23 PM

Le tibia de Mulder allait beaucoup mieux. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Mulder et Scully s'étaient installés dans leur maison. Spacieuse, bien décorée, tout pour plaire et être bien chez soi. Ils avaient besoin d'un nouveau départ. Ils avaient tout deux quittés le FBI (Mulder avec plus de difficulté à cause des X-Files, mais le passé c'est la passé, ce qui compte c'est le futur). Scully avait repris la médecine et Mulder avait découvert chez lui un don : l'écriture. Il pouvait ainsi travailler chez lui, être tranquille.

Il était dans la cuisine entrain de boire du jus d'orange (non périmé lol) quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Scully. Elle posa son sac sur la table de la cuisine, s'approcha de Mulder et l'embrassa.

- Fox, j'ai fait une petite recherche. Skinner a été remplacé par un nouveau directeur adjoint qui s'avère compétent et Helena...

Le regard de Scully s'attrista.

- C'est fini ?

- Son cancer l'a tuée...

Mulder la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Puis il demanda :

- Tu n'as pas une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ? Tu m'avais dit que tu prenais ton après-midi, mais il est quatre heures et demie... Quoi ?

Le visage de Scully s'illumina.

- Quoi ? Dit-moi !

- Fox... Je suis enceinte !

Mulder afficha un large sourire et la serra le plus fort qu'il put dans ses bras. Puis, il s'écarta d'elle et s'approcha du ventre de Scully.

- Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser toi et moi...

Il leva son visage vers celui de Scully et resta collé à son ventre le caressant légèrement. Il se releva et la regarda tendrement.

- Moi aussi j'ai une bonne nouvelle... ou plutôt une demande...

Mulder glissa sa main dans sa poche sous le regard interrogateur de Scully. Il en sortit une petit boite bleu marine. Il la présenta à Scully dont le visage commençait à s'adoucir de bonheur, il l'ouvrit et Scully ne put retenir une larme.

- Dana, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Scully le regarda tendrement et sourit.

- Bien sûr que je le veux !

Il lui passa la bague de diamant au doigt et ils s'enlacèrent tendrement et s'embrassèrent. Puis, Mulder agrippa Scully comme les jeunes mariés et avança vers l'escalier.

- Fox, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dit-elle en riant.

- Il faut bien qu'on fête ces deux bonnes nouvelles...

Il lui sourit d'un sourire coquin et après un clin d'œil monta les escaliers avec Scully dans les bras...

FIN

_Bon, je sais que faire de skinner un pervers, c'était fort, mais c'était pas mon idée ! N'est-ce pas... Cherine ! N'empêche qu'une reviews... c'est réconforte... (rien avoir)_


End file.
